


Laundry Day

by artgirl130



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Conor doesn't notice his clothes going missing, until he does.
Relationships: Conor Masters/Ned Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, let me know if you like it.

At first, he didn’t notice it. It was just belts, scarfs, the occasional dress shirt here and there, nothing that Conor would miss too much in the few days before laundry day. At first, he only borrowed Conor’s things when he needed them. The misplacement of his belt led Ned to borrow one of his roommate’s. It was normal for friends to borrow each other’s clothes Ned didn’t see a problem with it.

But small things turned into big things, borrowed belts and scarfs became borrowed hoodies and jumpers. And borrowing clothes when necessary became borrowing clothes when he missed Conor. Whether he was at rugby practice, out with other friends or whatever had yanked him away, Ned missed Conor and the silence that filled the room in his absence drove Ned crazy.

He hated it.

He missed Conor’s terrible attempt at small talk or his none stop humming as the two poured over algebra notes but neither of them making head way because their minds were too focused on one another. Then Conor got made captain of the rugby team, so he was out of the room more and more meaning that Ned missed him more than he already did. And Ned missing Conor led to more of Conor’s clothes going ‘missing’ and to Conor finally noticing. Conor didn’t even notice his missing clothes until three weeks after he had been made rugby captain when he couldn’t find his grey hoodie for his morning jog.

***

“Ned? Have you seen my grey hoodie?”  
“Yeah, here.” Ned said, tossing Conor his grey hoodie. “I got cold last night and couldn’t find mine. I didn’t think that you’d mind, sorry.”  
“No worries just let me know next time so I’m not fumbling around like a feckin’ eejit lookin’ for it.” Slipping on the grey hoodie, Conor noticed how it smelled of Ned’s after shave and missed Ned’s face burning as Conor’s shirt rose slightly.

Not linking the two together, Conor kept wondering why his hoodies kept going missing and Ned kept stealing them.

***

A few weeks before Halloween, Ned and Conor agreed to pick out their costumes together but, on the day, that they were supposed to go shopping, Conor got stuck behind at rugby practice, so Ned curled upon his bed with a well-worn book and Conor’s maroon jumper on over his t-shirt.

By the time that Conor got back from training, Ned was flat out on his bed, the sleeves of Conor’s jumper curved over his hands like paws.  
“That little shite.” Conor chuckled to himself, looking at his roommate with a soft smile gracing his face. ’So cute.’ He thought to himself, watching Ned snuggle into his jumper.  
Taking a deep breath, Conor walked over to where the red headed boy was sleeping, placing the book onto the bedside cabinet and gently placed a kiss onto his forehead.  
“Goodnight Ned,” He whispered. “I- I love you.”  
Ned’s eyes shot open, locking onto Conor’s. “What?” Ned sat up suddenly causing Conor to stumble back, eyes wide.  
“You were awake?”  
“Not until you kissed my head.”  
“So you heard?” Conor asked, sheepishly.  
A blush overtook Ned’s face, “Yeah…I did.”  
“Oh God Ned, I’m so sorry-” Conor began, stepping backwards. Ned jumped up and latched his hand onto Conor’s. “Wait, I…um…I…it’s just… me too.” Ned managed to splutter out, his face burning an even fiercer red.  
Shock overtook Conor before a large grin dominated his face. “You do?” Ned nodded shyly.  
Closing the distance between them, Conor stepped forward and tilted Ned’s chin up. “Can I- umm…”  
“Yes.” Ned responded, understanding what Conor was trying to say.  
Conor stared into Ned’s emerald eyes before closing his own and softly leaning in. The second their lips met, the rest of the world fell away. It was only them, their mouths moving in unison.

Breaking apart for air, Conor shyly looked down onto Ned’s cheeky grin.  
“So, does this mean I get to keep the jumper?”  
Conor chuckled, pressing another kiss to Ned’s lips, “Sure.”


End file.
